Question: A white pair of jeans costs $$10$, and a pink sweater costs $$5$. The white pair of jeans costs how many times as much as the pink sweater costs?
The cost of the white pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$10 \div $5$ $$10 \div $5 = 2$ The white pair of jeans costs $2$ times as much as the pink sweater costs.